


Happily

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam Ruzek, Alpha Hank Voight, M/M, Omega Jay Halstead, Omegaverse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Based on the prompt from halzekrhodestead: Halzek will alpha Adam and omega jay telling vioght they are together. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 54





	Happily

Jay and Adam were both incredibly nervous as they waited for the rest of Intelligence to head home for the night. Their boss and Alpha pack leader, Voight had always been the last to go home. Which was completely fine by them. He was actually the exact person that they needed to talk to. 

Jay wasn't sure exactly how Voight was going to react to their confession to him. He had made it clear when they had both came into the unit that relationships within the unit were not allowed. Quickly, somehow, the unit turned into a pack. A pack with bonds to signify family and protectiveness of each other. 

They had kept their relationship on the down low, only a select few knowing of their relationship. One of those people being Jay's elder brother Will but no one within the Intelligence unit. 

Slowly one by one, the rest of the Unit started to leave. Giving their goodnights and see you in the mornings as they left. Jay felt the nervousness boiling in his stomach as he looked between Adam's desk and Voight's office. 

Once the last person left, Upton, Jay took in a deep breath, looking over to Adam with a nod. The blonde Alpha nodded back to him and got up from his desk and the two walked together towards the Head Alpha's office. Jay forced the nerves down as he tapped his knuckles on the door frame, effectively bringing Voight's attention away from the paperwork in front of him. 

Voight called for them to come in as he placed his pen onto his desk and closed the file in front of him. Adam closed the door behind them, despite the fact that the rest of the Unit were already gone, before turning to face Voight. 

Jay felt the shiver go down his spine from the almost knowing look on the Alpha's face. "Halstead, Ruzek, what can I help you with?" The Alpha questioned, a teasing tone to his voice. 

Both Jay and Adam felt their mouths go dry for a moment before they looked to each other, their gazes giving each other reassurance. "Um, Voight... we wanted to tell you before we told anyone else." Jay started. 

Adam just gave a soft smile, reaching over and taking Jay's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. Jay smiled back at him, getting lost in the pools of chocolate before Voight cleared his throat, causing both of them to blush and look back at their boss. "We're together. We have been for awhile." Adam stated. 

Voight smiled, pushing up from his chair and rounding the table. "I know. I've been waiting for you two to tell me." He replied. Jay let out the breath that he didn't even notice that he had been holding. "You haven't been acting differently on cases so I'll let this slide. Thank you for telling me." Voight whispered, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around both of them and pulling them close. "I'm happy for you both. You both deserve the world." 

Adam didn't notice the tears coming to his eyes until they had fallen down his face. He reached around, letting his arm wrap around Voight. Jay had stiffed before a moment before finally relaxing and allowing Voight to completely engulf them both into a hug. 

After a moment, Voight pulled away with the same smile. "Now, get out of here. It's late." 

Jay nodded, a smile on his face, "Okay, Sarge. Goodnight." 

Voight replied with his own goodnight as Adam opened up the office door once more and both Jay and Adam walked out of the room. Jay smiled as Adam threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled the shorter man closer to him. Voight stood at his office door with his own smile as he watched the two disappear from sight. 

  
  



End file.
